


圣夜

by glowingglucose



Category: Chaos;Child (Visual Novel)
Genre: Character Study, Childhood Friends, Christmas Eve, F/M, Growing Up Together, Imaginary Friends, Wishes
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-16
Updated: 2020-08-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:41:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25931539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glowingglucose/pseuds/glowingglucose
Summary: 宫代拓留从未相信过圣诞老人的存在。
Relationships: Miyashiro Takuru&Onoe Serika, Miyashiro Takuru/Onoe Serika





	圣夜

**Author's Note:**

> 2018年12月LOFTER投稿的备份。

第一次听说圣诞节的概念在他记事之后不久，似乎是在12月的末尾度过的节日，传说只要是“好孩子”都能得到馈赠。他还不曾收到过什么礼物，被其他孩子兴奋的神情和难以置信的描述所吸引，于是拓留立刻回家检索。  
对当时的他来说，那些记事还有些晦涩难懂。不过搜索引擎本身并没有把梦维持下去的义务，拓留想，他是得知了真相的。周围的孩子们都还沉浸在父母制造的幻想里，只有自己发现了世界的真实。这样的自己毫无疑问就是所谓的“情报强者”了。  
再之后，拓留只记得他颇为得意地告诉玩伴们之后，没有人愿意相信。残存的记忆里只有“骗子”的指责、梦想破灭的泪水和稍后几天来自其他家长们的怒火。  
明明不应该如此的。  
自己只是说出了真相而已。  
困惑而心情低落的拓留想去询问家里人，但连续好多天，没等到父母回来他就在客厅睡着了。  
再过了些日子，当气温开始回升的时候，他终于找到了机会。他想知道家长扮演圣诞老人欺骗孩子的理由，以及自己的父母没有这么做的原因。  
最后，他得到的只有来自家人的不耐烦。  
“拓留要过圣诞节的话，想要什么你自己去买吧。爸爸妈妈真的抽不出时间来陪你玩这些过家家游戏一样的东西。你就不能体谅一下我们的辛苦吗？”  
他以几乎要折断的力度把银行卡紧紧攥在手里。

宫代拓留从未相信过圣诞老人的存在。  
但这并不妨碍他也去许愿。从某种意义上来说，他很羡慕周围那些依旧做着家人所构建的圣诞幻梦的同龄人。  
他刷卡买回了以他的胃口绝对吃不完的烤鸡和蛋糕，用把自己吃吐的架势全部塞了进去。独自一人的平安夜，他蜷缩在被子里，所有哭泣的声音以及眼泪本身都被这狭小黑暗而密不透风的空间所吸收。  
在那个时候，他许下了一个愿望。那是在深夜朦胧的意识里，唯一清晰而不曾动摇的念头。  
第二天，等拓留醒来的时候，肠胃的情况要好了很多。昏昏沉沉中，他觉得有一道小小的影子投在自己的脸上。他睁开眼睛，正对上床边年幼的女孩子的视线。在背着晨光的剪影里，女孩子的发梢镀着耀眼的白光。  
那是他和“尾上世莉架”的第一次见面。  
不——  
他们似乎早就相互认识，不然如何解释在见到她的瞬间从胸口涌出的亲切感情？这就像是阔别多年的老友重逢，根本不需要多余的言语。  
世莉架笑着说，听妈妈讲阿拓昨天吃坏了肚子，今天特地来看看。  
拓留有点不好意思地侧过脸，说已经好多了。  
掀开窗帘的时候，风裹挟着雪花不断打在玻璃上。他想起来，昨晚天气预报提到平安夜的雪会一直下到早晨。涩谷的街头已经变了颜色。  
White Christmas——二人异口同声。几秒钟的沉默之后，他们相视而笑。  
世莉架说，走吧。  
于是少年牵起少女的手，踏进那个纯白的世界里去。  
扎根已久的扭曲的感情，吸收了绝望的泪水与幼稚的偏执心，开出了破灭的花。  
——想要被爱，想要被承认。  
那么我来无条件地爱你、承认你，以最疯狂纯粹的爱情和最偏激冷彻的理性。

宫代拓留从未相信过圣诞老人的存在。  
毕竟圣诞老人本来就不存在。  
但不同于那些自然而然就会发现这一点的同龄孩子，他一直做着另一个相似的幻梦。他没有这个需要。

——宫代拓留从未怀疑过尾上世莉架的存在。

曾经有过那么一个平安夜。  
拓留高二，世莉架高一。  
那天晚上的面包车里只有他们两个人。拓留买了蛋糕和熟食的鸡肉，正在把桌上乱七八糟堆着的资料撤到地上好腾出位置摆食物。世莉架提出要帮忙，被拓留拒绝了，她只能无所事事地坐在那里看他忙活。  
“阿拓，今天真的不回青叶寮吗？”  
世莉架试探性地这么问了一句。  
“……”  
拓留并没有回答。  
世莉架知道，他和乃乃前几天刚好有过一次争执（并且一如往常——基本上是拓留不对），他自己多半也意识到了这一点，但依旧不肯妥协。  
“小乃今晚会做烤鸡的哦？”  
“……都说了不回去。”  
终于找到地方放蛋糕的拓留坐在世莉架旁边的位置上。他抓起叉子，刺穿了鸡肉。  
于是世莉架也不再就这个问题发言了。她切下半块蛋糕，把嘴里塞得鼓鼓囊囊的。  
“毕竟阿拓要是一个人过平安夜的话肯定会孤单的，那我就来陪陪你。”  
“你只是想来吃蛋糕的吧。”  
“诶嘿嘿，被发现啦。”  
拓留假装不领情，不过他发自心底的感激并非虚假。两个人相处已经这么多年了，另一方的存在所带来的温暖感受却从未消减。拓留很清楚，无论自己发生什么，世莉架都不会离开他。这种想法毫无依据，就和呼吸一样自然。  
能有这样一个青梅竹马一定是命运的恩赐了，他这么想着。  
说到恩赐——  
拓留的脑中闪现出一个问题。  
“尾上，你相信圣诞老人吗？”  
“唔？为什么突然问这个？……当然是不可能的啦。”  
“……也是啊。”  
拓留嘲笑起自己的幼稚来。  
咽下最后一点蛋糕，世莉架煞有介事地清了清嗓子。  
“那么阿拓，今天是平安夜，有什么愿望吗？”  
“你突然这么一问，我也……”  
“不许愿和小乃他们早日和好吗？”  
“喂我说……”  
“那么就当成是这个好啦。至于我的愿望就是，阿拓——你能够永远开心快乐。”  
宫代拓留的心口一紧。即使没有预想到，他也并不吃惊——大概是“没有预想到她会说到这个程度”。  
“……至少为你自己许个愿啊。”  
“阿拓的事就是我的事嘛，我们可是青梅竹马啊。”  
在尾上世莉架心里的顺位上，自己或许比她本人更为优先。这本来该是一件感到高兴甚至荣幸的事，于此同时，有更多的愧疚与他无法言说的不安感正在涌现。  
刚才没有明确说出的，宫代拓留的愿望慢慢地开始成型。  
食物所剩无多，简单的平安夜晚餐也要结束了。他们用激浪的罐子干杯。  
“圣诞快乐，阿拓。”  
“……圣诞快乐。”  
距离宫代拓留终于认识到“尾上世莉架”并不比圣诞老人更加真实还有不到一年的时间。  
无论是世莉架说出口的愿望，还是深藏在拓留心底的愿望，最终都没能得以实现。

宫代拓留从未相信过圣诞老人的存在，所以并没有许过太多的圣诞愿望。唯一一次发自真心的，从结果上来看把他自己和他爱的人都推进了绝望的深渊。  
“谁知道圣诞老人会以怎样的方式实现自己的愿望呢。”他用着自嘲的口吻。  
窗口镶着的铁栅栏把月光切割成长条，散落一地。  
那么许愿本身是罪恶的吗？  
他不愿意去想象没有遇见世莉架的人生。那种“如果”是无法持续的，甚至可能会以早早逃避到死亡的怀抱里告终。  
对于从一开始就已经扭曲的命运的链条，谁都无能为力。  
这是宫代拓留唯一能想到的happy end，只是距离每一个人都能发自真心地笑着面对这样的结局，还需要一些时间。  
他自己已经能笑出来了。

这又是一个平安夜。宫代拓留不知道自己的梦境里会不会响起圣诞颂歌，不过烤鸡和蛋糕还是不要出现更加好。  
夜已经深了，月亮的运行轨迹已经朝着窗口可视范围之外的地方去了。  
拓留面向着自己觉得是横滨的方向，在心里默念了一遍“请作为普通人活完自己的人生”。  
——希望圣诞老人记性足够好。


End file.
